


An Attempted Late-Night Snack

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: All the Happy Children [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Interaction, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p><p>(Oh, gosh. This is old, readers, very old. I'm just putting it up here for completeness' sake.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Attempted Late-Night Snack

Konekomaru hummed cheerfully as he dug into his rice and vegetables. (Yes, it was boring, but the school cafeteria was stupidly expensive, convenience store lunches got old and he was not a gourmet chef, darn it!) Today had been nice and quiet, unless you counted Bon and Okumura nearly getting into a fistfight during a lecture on subclassifications of water demons, which was really getting to be background activity by now. He knew he should probably be worried about that, but it wasn't as though Okumura would really hurt him. (At least, not when he was remotely in his right mind. Konekomaru refused to think about that possibility until it actually came true, on the grounds that he wanted to be able to look Okumura in the eye without screaming in terror, passing out, or something even more embarrassing.)

Anyways, today was a good day, and it looked like tomorrow was going to be just as nice.

Out of nowhere, desperate laughter echoed through the room as a disheveled figure burst through the doors into the boys' dorm cafeteria. Konekomaru froze as he reached for his notes and the staff he'd hidden under the seat in case of just such an eventuality.

The figure stopped laughing, and then moaned, "Ow, my ribs hurt."

…Wait, was that Okumura?

The blue-haired boy rubbed his sides, grimacing at the slight ache that was putting a damper on his fun. "That just figures. I finally put one over on that prissy bastard, and I hurt myself laughing. Can't I do anything right?"

Konekomaru sighed a bit. "Okumura-san, what did you do?"

Rin jumped, landing in what was probably supposed to be a martial arts stance, but to anyone who had actually had martial arts training (such as Konekomaru), just came out looking like he'd watched too many bad kung-fu movies. Then he straightened out of it and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Hey, Konekomaru?"

"Yes, Okumura-san?"

"Can I, um…"

"…What?" Konekomaru was now officially concerned. It wasn't like the elder Okumura to be so quiet and polite.

"Can I hide here from Yukio, just for a bit?"

At this, alarm bells went off in Konekomaru's mind. Really jangly, annoying bells, the kind you used when you were a really heavy sleeper and absolutely had to get up on time.

Konekomaru smiled, gathering up his stuff and making a mental note to stick his dishes in the sink on the way out, because it would just be impolite to leave the bowl and the few remaining grains of rice to get all sticky and dried-on. "Of course, Okumura-san. You didn't need to ask me. I was just on my way out anyway."

Rin beamed at his classmate, choosing not to mention that the rice bowl was still half full and knowing Konekomaru, he'd probably forgotten to eat earlier. "Thanks! You really don't have to leave, though."

"I-it's no big deal. I was just going to go to sleep anyway."

At this, Rin frowned a bit. "Hey, you know, it's not healthy to eat right before bed. You'll get nightmares!" he fussed.

Konekomaru waved him off, collecting the staff from under his seat last.

As Rin started darting around the room (no doubt to seek a less open hiding spot), he asked, "Do you take that thing everywhere?"

"Lately, yes."

Rin didn't really have an answer to that, not one that wouldn't go into subjects he _did not _want to go into. "Well, good luck with your studying!"__

__Konekomaru paused on his way out of the room (via the kitchens, to drop off the dishes). "How did you know I was studying?"_ _

__Rin just looked confused. "You're Konekomaru. You always study. …Unless you're hanging out with Shima and that jerk Bon, but otherwise you're always studying."_ _

__Konekomaru decided that it would be simpler and less headache-inducing all around if he just took Okumura's latest statement at face value and got out of there before an angry and possibly sleep-deprived Okumura-sensei could arrive on the scene. He had run into a good number of demons less scary than Okumura-sensei._ _

__And he was _not_ going to follow that thought to its logical conclusion unless he absolutely had to._ _

__And those definitely weren't pleas for mercy he heard coming from the cafeteria._ _

__And boy, was Konekomaru glad that he wasn't on Okumura-sensei's bad side._ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a bit of pointlessness, sort of cracky (except not really). Why was Rin attempting to hide from his brother in the regular boys' dorm cafeteria? I have no idea. I just felt like writing this.
> 
> If anyone is OOC, please, please tell me so. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Any review would be nice, really. EDIT: Dang it. I made Miwa a bit too snippy. Oh, well.


End file.
